finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Keziah
Keziah is a location in Final Fantasy Type-0, located in the Togoreth Region. It is under the control of Milites Empire and can be liberated by finishing the Expert Trial "The Keziah Diversion" in Chapter 3. The city has a serpentine layout. Story The Militesi Marshal Cid Aulstyne mobilizes the imperial forces to conquer the Dominion of Rubrum in 842. As the dominion legions are called to defend Akademeia, the dominion capital, the nation is left vulnerable and loses all of is territory bar the capital itself. Keziah is among the towns conquered by the empire. Rubrum launches a fierce offensive to reclaim its territory, bolstering its legions with Agito Cadets who have been conscripted to partake in the war effort, and even l'Cie. After the battle for the Togoreth Stronghold, both the dominion and the empire try to recover from the losses they incurred as a result of the clash between their l'Cie. Neither army can mobilize for a time, but because the dominion lost fewer personnel, the legions resume military activity sooner than the imperial forces. Rubrum's new objective is the town of Keziah. Given the base's remote location, Central Command postulates Milites would be unable to easily dispatch reinforcements to assist the small squad charged with defending the town. The commandant, Suzuhisa Higato, devises a strategy by which a cadet task force would divert the empire's primary defenses away from the base, creating an opening for the dominion legions to infiltrate and capture the town. The cadets end up annihilating the imperial forces stationed at Keziah and the operation is a success. Quests Expert Trials The Keziah Diversion is the first Expert Trial and chronological first mission in Chapter 3. After receiving the summoning permit and information about Triad Maneuvers from Kurasame, this mission can be accepted at a dominion tribune in the Entrance of Akademeia. Tonic with a Bang The task is available after completing The Keziah Diversion or reaching Mission Day for The Infiltration of Iscah. Nenji in Keziah asks Class Zero to defeat four Lavaballs in the Northern Corridor. Access to Northern Corridor is blocked the time the task first appears, however. For completing the quest the cadets earn three Blaze Armlets. Lazuline's Crystal The cadets can find a Dominion Quaestor at the city entrance who wants letters delivered to the townsfolk and asks Class Zero's help in delivering them, *The first (Cressida) can be found on the west side of the first street (the double doors). *The second (Iona) is for the doors to the immediate right. *The third letter (Anna-Lena) is for the doors in the upper alley, on the left side. *The fourth (Kycilia) is for the upper alley, to the doors at the far east. *The fifth letter (Thalassa) is for the upper alley, east part, first doors on the right. *The sixth letter (Kakia) is for the second doors on the east of the lower alley. *The seventh letter (Cycoco) is for the far west end of the upper alley. *The eighth letter (Madeline) is delivered to the far east side of the lower alley. *The ninth letter (Marga) is for the first doors on the west of the upper alley. *The recipient for the tenth letter is unintelligible. On the east side of the lower alley there is an NPC who helps decipher it. Afterward it can be delivered to the gate of the mansion at the east of the upper alley. After delivering all ten letters talking to the Quaestor earns Lazuline's Crystal. Shops Merchant The merchant here sells accessories and greens. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Type-0 Category:Towns